graduation
by sanjana tsukiyomi black
Summary: MY FIRST STORY!ONESHOT. its been 6 years and amu is finally graduating, but ikuto hasnt shown up yet. will he finally sweep his princess off her feet or will he be a no-show
1. Chapter 1

**Graduation**

**Ikuto: don't be so excited, it's only a story. **

**Amu: Ikuto, you do know that the story is amuto right and she can change it to tadamu if she wants.**

**Ikuto:…. Yay for sanjana's first story.**

**Sanjana: thanks a bunch amu. I know that this plot is something that's been done a million times, bit I wanted something done before for my first story and I'm really, really sorry if I offended you by "copying" your story and I'm willing to take it down if it really bothers you. Know enough of my pointless babbling, on with the story!**

**Ikuto: thank god you don't own us**

**Normal p.o.v**

Amu was sleeping peacefully until her stupid alarm clock started ringing. As she sat up in bed, she thought about what day it was.

amu looked towards her calendar and saw the day circled in red.

"OH MY GOD ITS GRADUATION" she screamed.

She got out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom. She took a 10 minute shower, curled her waist length hair, and got dressed.

She had a midnight blue sleeveless, knee length dress. With lace on the top and a simple bow on the side.

It wasn't too flashy, but it showed her perfect figure nicely.

Amu ran down the stairs as fast as she could. "Mom! Where's my gown" she screamed in a panic.

Amu had looked everywhere but she couldn't find it.

"Sweetie don't stress, it's on the couch" her mother shouted from the kitchen.

**Amu's p.o.v**

As I got ready for my graduation, I couldn't help but think about Ikuto.

He had been gone for 6 years. I couldn't get him out of my mind ever since he told me he loved me.

For the first two months, I dated tadase, but when I realized that I lived Ikuto, I broke up with him.

Ever since then, I waited for him to come and take my first kiss.

The reason I got this dress was to remind myself of Ikuto when I walked down the stage to get my diploma

When I drove down to the school, I saw that all my friends were standing there waiting for me.

They all had these strange gigantic smiles on here faces and it looked like they were all really excited for something, but I didn't think much of it, I just thought that they were excited to graduate.

When I got out of the car, yaya immediately glomped me, and then all my other friends joined in and It became a group hug.

"So, how does it feel to be out of school?" Nagi asked.

"It feels like the best thing in e world to not have to worry about what to wear and what to say" I said back

"This is going to be the best day of our lives" Rima whispered to everyone.

I and tadase almost never talk anymore, but this one time, we met eyes and he whispered "congratulations amu"

I nodded to him "thanks"

I walked into my school and was amazed at what I saw. The whole room was decorated with the school colors.

On the stage there was this banner saying 'congrats graduates'

And on the other side of the room there was this collage of all the yearbooks for all 4 years.

I, Rima, yaya, nagi, tadase, and kukkai were on almost every page. We were still considered the guardians even though the x eggs had stopped.

I was still known as cool n' spicy, but it was mild know and I was much friendlier. Plus ran, miki, sue, and dia have helped me realize that I don't need to know what I want to do in life yet, I just need to have fun and life to the fullest.

We started to take our places that took around 30 minutes.

When all the parents started coming in, the principal started to give his long boring speech on how the graduates deserved what they got…. Congratulations…..bla ba bla….yada yada yada.

Then the valedictorian was called up and then they gave their boring speech on how we all finally get to leave, but our learning experience isn't over yet.

And then we got called up by our last names.

"higashi, souko"

"hikari, Hana"

"Hinamori, amu"

When my name was called, all my friends erupted in applause.

When everything dyed down and they were waiting for the next name to be called, we heard one single loud clapping noise.

Everyone looked to the shadow slowly coming out of the corner. Ikuto slowly came out of the shadows and was looking straight at me

I looked around me and saw half of the girls getting nosebleeds and all my friends smiling and smirking at me (COUGHnagiandkukiaCOUGH). I was curious but I was too busy running to Ikuto and jumping into his arms.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and lifted my off the ground.

"I missed you my little ichigo" he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too" I whispered.

We pulled back and he smirked at me.

When I got my senses back, I glared at him and slapped him in the arm.

I guess he was expecting that because he dodged it and caught my arm.

"Is that how you treat your _boyfriend_?" he asked

I blushed like crazy, and finally looked around me.

Everyone was staring at us, but the principal had a soft smile on his face.

I blushed even more, and dragged him to my seat.

Before I could sit down, he grabbed me and sat down on my chair, and then he pulled me on top of him.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. He shook his head and I glared daggers.

I huffed and relaxed in his arms. I couldn't deny it any longer, I loved him to death.

**Time skip (at a restaurant) **

When the ceremony was over, we went to a fancy restaurant and just talked.

Right now Ikuto was explaining to me how, when, where, and why, he decided to pull all that off.

"I got here this morning at around six in the morning cause I knew that it was your graduation, and I wanted to surprise you, so I got your friend's phone numbers through utau and texted them about the whole thing and the surprise just to let someone where I was. And then all I had to do was show up" he said as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

I stared at him and just shook my head. "Wow, anyways, did you find your father?" I asked

"Yup, he was just in America. It was pretty easy, but I was stupid and went to America last" he responded

I sighed. Wow Ikuto was a stupid cat, but he is my stupid kitty cat.

When we were done with dinner, everyone went home. Ikuto offered to drive me home and I couldn't say no.

It was a silent car ride, but it was a good calm silence.

We finally arrived to my house and he walked me to my doorstep.

"That was fun Ikuto, I'm glad your back" I whispered shyly.

He just smiled and put his hand on my cheek. I blushed and glanced at him under my eyelashes.

When Ikuto started to lean in, I started to panic. Omg Omg I don't know if I'm ready for this.

All those thought vanished when he pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Everything else in the world had vanished except for him and his sweet scent.

I softly pulled away and smiled at him.

"So we're an official couple now, right" I asked

"Yup, and I couldn't be happier" he said and kissed me again.

**Sanjana: I hope you like it. Review please. And please no flames. This is my first story. Hello to all you people who like my reviews, I hope u review to me just as nicely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**he hey hey hey hey**…..pps!

I love u all for reviewing. Thank u all! I love u!

Can u plz help me think of some ideas?


End file.
